seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TrueKing3000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kent Newgate.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 13th madman (talk) 03:52, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Wanna make a fanfic? Do you want to redo what we did? I have an idea for some characters of your's, and some of mine, doing a big pirate race. Want to do it? Nobody700 (talk) 00:13, March 19, 2014 (UTC) You start. Call it Timescape. Hope you have fun. Nobody700 (talk) 18:52, April 3, 2015 (UTC) It's okay Don't worry, I fixed it. Now it says Tack. Don't worry, this is a one time mistake. I made it myself as well. Nobody700 (talk) 15:54, May 17, 2014 (UTC) the most obvious imediate problem is that the zodiac signs aren't really associated with any powers, so you couldn't really use them as the basis for a devil fruit's abilities. Using it as a theme for a set of attacks or skills would be a good concept, but the best basis for the actual fruit power would be something else.13th madman (talk) 18:46, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Fanfic Hey there! Sorry I'm a bit late so, I am ready but I still need your help on starting the story. Please take note that I won't be much as active since I am doing things for several wikis, but I'll try my best to do so. 11:41, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Signature and Timeline *I just looked for those kind of signatures in OP wiki (I envied those who have those signatures so I devised mine). I combined their ideas to make the final version. For the image, I got it from Photobucket. *For the setting, how about bring the storyline from mine to yours instead? Nice idea for the Devil Fruit user though. 1:41 October 28, 2014 (UTC) I think non-canon to either our storyline. 2:15 October 28, 2014 (UTC) Let's go on with it. I'm bad with titles. It's fine! I intentionally left the slot for the Mera Mera no Mi in my universe to be vacant because of the hipster catchphrase (It's too mainstream). Okay. Templates You had edited the main Devil Fruit template that is used by almost everyone on the site and the changes you made broke it for everyone. Please don't modify any templates that are in site-wide usage as everyone will be affected by it, if you wanna make changes then make a copy of your own and play around with that. Cheers! - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 06:21, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :No worries mate, things happen. :) I fixed the issue. I'd suggest making a personal template and playing around with it a little, will make it easier to get a hang of how templates work. Cheers! - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 13:44, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and the infobox template too! 1:50, December 1, 2014 (UTC) It's fine. I'm not using that template. I just copy and paste from almost everywhere. Quiz Time Okay, here is an oldie, but a Goldie! This time, it's 10 QUESTIONS! It's then superhero test! Question 1: You wake up, and check your outfits, what do you pick? A. Iconic Tights and a cape. B. Black and spikey. C. Something sexy, red, and evil~ D. what the other guys at the job wear. Question 2: The president is visiting the town! What do you do? A. Protect him from any threats. B. Shoot him up. C. Kidnap him, and hold him for ransom. D. Capture him for boss. Question 3: You see an innocent women being assaulted, what do you do?! A. Save her! B. Kill the person assaulting her, and then bang her. C. Hire the assaulter. D. Save her, but deny it if anyone asks. You have a reputation to uphold. Question 4: You are sick, and have to stay at home. Who will take care of you? A. Friends and family. B. Hookers. C. Robots. They are the only people that care for you. ;_; D. Yourself. You are alone. ;_; Question 5: Your girlfriend founds out your secret identity! What do you do?! A. Protect her, and marry her. She's the one! B. Mind wipe her, and dump her ass. She must be safe... And she was a 7. You don't bang 7's. C. Kill her, and feel bad. It's your one mistake. D. Change sides, and marry her. Question 6: Oh no, a friend was just shot! What do you do?! A. Take him to the best hospital known to man! B. Mercy shot. It was a fatal shot. Maybe. Who cares, you got to shoot something. C. Put them in ice, and do everything to save them. D. Try your best, and hope it doesn't end badly. Question 7: OH NO! YOU WERE SHOT! What do YOU do?! A. Who cares? If it isn't a giant robot or a train, it won't hurt. B. Deny it! Pain is in the mind! You don't care for infection! C. BECOME A ROBOT! D. Pretend to die. The shooter may leave. Question 8: What is your 'day job'? A. Normal Joe at a normal job. Something that lets you know the news as well, though. B. Something metal, dark, and AWESOME! Also let's you have sex with tons of women. C. Being rich. D. None. Your job is 24/7. Question 9: An alien comes to earth. What do you do? A. Greet it peacefully. B. Shoot it dead and burn it! It looked threatening, so it was evil! Ugly=BAD! C. Kidnap it, and use it's technology for profit! D. Hold it hostage, for the boss. Question 10: What do you say when you win? A. FOR JUSTICE! B. FOR PAIN! C. FOR ME! D. I WON?! I DID?! FINALLY! 17 YEARS ON THIS DAMN JOB, AND I DID IT! I CAN NOW DIE! Nobody700 (talk) 16:09, December 31, 2014 (UTC) You are a superhero, but you have some minor questionable tastes. Question A's are heroes, Question B's are 'heroes', question C's are villains, and question D's are henchmen. Nobody700 (talk) 19:45, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hiatus I'm gonna be on a hiatus for the next two weeks. I cannot participate on our collaboration for the meantime because I have a lot of school tasks to do (especially it's our finals) and I need to participate a lot in the OP Wiki. I'll be back with new ideas for the collab when summer (spring in US) break comes. 11:41, March 9, 2015 (UTC) These are the reasons that I haven't edited the latest part yet. I have to do a lot of things at once. But I really try to come back to the collaboration as early as possible. 21:38, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Names Yes. I read your comment in the Superstar Generation page. I need help in a lot of names. I need six more. 4:37, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I'll be ready once my PC gets fixed. I'm back on the iPad again. 1:29, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I'm ready. 3:30, May 2, 2015 (UTC) And yeah. You can also review all my characters and see if their names matches them. I really feel that some of my characters have names that do not roll off the tongue. 7:31, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Fanfic I'm ready. I'm just waiting for you, including the Boundary Breaker Special. I'm also planning a major revamp. 12:12, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm doing the "major revamp". The overall layout is changed, from a novel-like form to a dialogue form which is much easier to understand. But you can still put it in the novel-like form and I will only change it once a chapter is done. ---- The only thing why I asked this because I'm changing the fanfic drastically. So basically I'll kill the cook but I don't have the story required. Toku toku no mi idea Hey king i had an idea! A user of the toko toku no mi can use the regular sized energy sheilds for unlimited ammounts of times once he/she has mastered it. Im gonna use that in roleplays to. (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 02:47, November 19, 2015 (UTC)) Needing Editor for Hire Hello, you seem like a standup guy, and someone with an eye for quality. Seeing as this wiki's surprisingly vacant, I ask a favor of you; can I persuade you to review my work here; both before and after your little stake on my story? Just so I know what's being done right and what's being done wrong. I can't very well pester the higher-ups over every little detail, nor anyone else; I only want an outside opinion outside of my own for quality control. You know, make sure my work isn't becoming stagnant. Any thoughts you make will be greatly appreciated. Thanks, Dino. Dinoboygreen (talk) 00:04, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your interest. The next part of this arc is up now, feel free to look over it at any time. Dinoboygreen (talk) 01:50, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit Policies Heya, TrueKing. Since you decided to be my reviewer/editor, I have one majorly important thing to ask you: I checked the rulebook, and there don't seem to be any rules against Ancient Zoan Devil Fruits (say for the obvious rule of not making said Devil Fruit overpowered, but that applies to ALL Devil Fruit users, really). I come to you because you seem to be the most knowledged say for the higher-ups, and like I said last time, I don't like pestering the bosses constantly over every little detail. Aaaaaanyhooo, my questions are as follows: 1. Are there any major unwritten rules regarding these kinds of Zoans that I should know about? 2. How do you feel of an entire army of Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit users? I know what you're thinking, and no; I didn't abandon the Goodman Pirates. In fact, these Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit users, without giving too much away, are essential to my story later down the line. You know, after our five musical heroes reach the Grand Line. Here's what I'm thinking: Led by the fierce-yet-fair captain Archimedes D. Lupus, these five crew members make up the Ancient Pirates; a group of Devil Fruit users that hope to amass an entire army of prehistoric Devil Fruit Users in order to overthrow the World Government. Now I know what you're about to say, "Doesn't that sound a lot like the Revolutionary Army?" To the untrained eye, yes. But in actuality, they don't want to destroy them like Dragon and the other Revolutionaries want to. They simply want to replace them as a form of symbolism. See, by being part beasts of the past, they take over the World Government in the present, for the sake of the future and the good of the world. Think a much more violence and power-prone version of the more morally inclined Goodman Pirates. Lemme know what ya think. Dinoboygreen (talk) 07:22, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Next Chapter is Up First off, thanks for your input on my little Ancient Zoan plan; the Meso Meso No Mi is made as the Devil Fruit of our first member; the captain himself, Archimedes. More to the point, the next chapter of my story is complete, so feel free to look over that at anytime. Meantime, I'll be finishing up Archimedes' page. Dinoboygreen (talk) 20:37, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Also, regarding you having me be up on what's been going on with One Piece; I got the jist of it: The crew's partly seperated due to Sanji's past, Luffy just kicked Doflamingo's ass, he now has a Grand Fleet that he can call upon in times of crisis, he's more-or-less made peace with Bellamy, a part-mammal-part-human tribe's apparently a thing now..... Oh, and a massive man with tusks on his head wants to start a war now that Doflamingo's defeated (and possibly also because Whitebeard's kaput). Chapter 3 Complete Ex-tray, Ex-tray! Read all about it! Next chapter begins for Orlean Village Arc, with a new concept that's sure to scratch heads! Dinoboygreen (talk) 02:49, June 11, 2016 (UTC)